L'épreuve d'Ulysse
by Lanya
Summary: Démodocos est demandé par les dieux afin de chanter une nouvelle épreuve pour Ulysse.


**Auteur:** Lanya

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ... bla bla bla ...

**Note :** Et bien ... voilà un projet que j'ai fait l'année dernière (secondaire 3) pour mon cours de français. C'est moi qui a tout écrit à la dernière minute. Je me suis dépêchée comme une malade pour finir le texte à temps ... et ça donne un meilleur résultat qu'un texte fait en avance :P Ce n'est pas très long mais bon ...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_L'Odyssée_

- Bonjour à toi, ô Démodocos, aède aux yeux aveugles privilégié de ma fille la Muse et dont les chants doux comme le miel rempliraient de bonheur même le cœur le plus dur et froid. Tu as été invité dans la demeure des dieux, remplie de nectar et d'ambroisie, afin de combler le souhait d'Arès qui consiste à astreindre Ulysse, l'homme aux mille tours dont les exploits sont connus de tous, d'affronter une nouvelle épreuve qui s'ajouterait au compte de ses nombreux malheurs. Mais avant de nous parler de ton lien avec le divin Ulysse et avant que l'on ne t'explique pourquoi nous t'avons convié en nos pénates, mange pour engourdir ta faim car tu as fait long voyage pour accéder à la requête des dieux tout puissants.

Ainsi parla Zeus l'immortel, et alors les mets les plus rares et les breuvages les plus fins firent leur apparition face à Démodocos ébloui par tant d'abondance.

Après avoir satisfait son désir de nourriture et de boisson, l'aède vénéré de tous prit la parole et sa voix si harmonieuse retentit dans la salle, séduisant tous les êtres présents.

- J'ai rencontré Ulysse, l'homme aux milles ruses, lors d'un banquet organisé en son honneur, chez les Phéaciens. Alors que mon désir de nourriture se manifestait, le divin Ulysse me fit porter un beau morceau de viande de sanglier afin de me saluer et mon cœur s'emplit de joie à cette attention. Après nous être rassasiés, l'admirable Ulysse, sans que je ne sache qui il était, s'adressa à moi afin de me faire connaître son admiration envers moi et me demanda de chanter ses exploits à Ilion. Alors que ma voix et ma lyre, inspirés par la Muse, fille de Zeus et Mnémosyne, remplissaient le château d'un son enivrant, Ulysse pleurait et gémissait en se remémorant les souvenirs faisant souffrir son cœur. En entendant cela, Alcinoos, roi des Phéaciens, me somma de taire mes chants et questionna le divin Ulysse à propos de la cause des larmes brouillant son regard. Ulysse nous conta alors son périple en vu de revenir à Ithaque et tous les malheurs par lesquels il était passé.

Après que cette voix suave se fut éteinte, Zeus se leva et reprit la parole.

- Ô cher aède aux yeux aveugles, la raison de ta présence parmi les dieux respectables est que ce sera tes paroles qui imposeront une nouvelle tâche au puissant Ulysse. Cela ne sera pas aisé et ton cœur souffrira car il n'y a pire torture pour un homme que de faire du mal à un fidèle ami. Cette épreuve, tu devras la chanter à la manière des aèdes pour entendre ta voix séraphique qui te vaut tant d'émerveillement de la part de tous.

Démodocos commença alors à chanter une épreuve supplémentaire à Ulysse, l'homme aux mille tours, avec une intonation triste dans sa douce voix d'habitude si joyeuse. Ses mots divins dictés par la Muse, fille de Zeus, glissèrent sur sa langue et toutes les personnes furent émerveillées.

- Après qu'Ulysse le courageux et ses compagnons eurent festoyés et pleurés la mort de leurs amis ayant péris sous les dents du Cyclope, ils repartirent en mer dans leur vaisseau robuste, les rames frappant puissamment l'écume des vagues. Quand apparut l'Aurore aux doigts de roses, la fille du matin, après le troisième jour à filer sur les vagues, ils atteignirent une île où les troupeaux de bœufs gras broutaient dans les prairies humides.

Ulysse et ses camarades satisfirent leur désir de nourriture et de boisson et un doux sommeil se posa sur leurs paupières. Lorsque tous se furent reposés, le divin Ulysse et son équipage partirent fouiller l'île pour savoir si les hommes habitant cette belle terre étaient farouches, violents ou craignaient les dieux.

Alors que leurs jambes musclées parcouraient l'île, ils rencontrèrent une créature différente de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir auparavant ou entendre parler.

La créature possédait la poitrine d'une femme mais avait le corps d'un lion. Sa tête était si repoussante que les hommes avaient de la difficulté à la regarder et sur son dos se dressaient deux grandes ailes d'oiseaux. La créature leur bloqua le passage, les toisa de son regard perçant et parla.

- Vous avez eu le malheur de croiser le Sphinx sur votre chemin, étrangers, car la tête de beaucoup d'hommes a éclaté sous mes crocs puissants, à ce jour. Si vous voulez rejoindre votre navire, vous êtes contraints de répondre correctement à mon énigme toujours irrésolue. Toutefois, à chaque fois que l'un des vôtres se trompera ou à chaque fois que le dieu Soleil annoncera une nouvelle heure, je dégusterai les entrailles de deux d'entre vous. N'essayez en aucun cas de me tuer ou de vous enfuir car je vous déchiquetterais en un coup de dents.

Les compagnons d'Ulysse, confiants en leur intelligence, levèrent leurs yeux dénués de sentiment de crainte vers la créature majestueuse qu'était le Sphinx face à eux, simples humains.

La créature posa alors son énigme.

- Nous sommes deux sœurs : la première engendre la seconde et la seconde engendre la première. Qui sommes-nous?

À cet instant, la confiance des hommes disparut comme les cendres d'un feu déjà consumé sous l'assaut du Zéphyr.

Lorsque le dieu Soleil qui voit tout eut perdu de sa hauteur, le Sphinx allongea son cou et mangea deux hommes si férocement que même le courageux Ulysse dut détourner son regard de ce macabre spectacle où la créature dévora les entrailles et la chair des deux malheureux, ne laissant que les os sur le sol.

Le silence pesant reprit sa place sur les épaules des condisciples mais Ulysse, l'homme aux mille ruses dont tout le monde connaît le nom, s'avança calmement vers le Sphinx.

- Ô grandiose créature, ton énigme coûta la vie à deux de mes compagnons mais tu devras nous laisser rejoindre notre navire aux flancs écarlates car j'ai trouvé la solution au problème irrésolu à ce jour. La nuit et le jour sont les deux sœurs dont il était question.

À ces mots, le Sphinx poussa un cri de rage et sauta du haut d'une falaise abrupte et son âme partit dans les Enfers. Les compagnons festoyèrent avant de gémir et de pleurer leurs amis ayant succombés à la violence du Sphinx. Quand l'Aurore aux belles boucles, la fille du matin, prit la relève sur l'obscurité, Ulysse et ses camarades repartirent sur les flots écumants.

À cet instant, Démodocos aux yeux aveugles tut sa lyre et sa voix harmonieuse et Zeus le dieu tout puissant parla, encore émut de la tristesse de l'aède pouvant être perçue dans ses chants divins.

- Ô Démodocos, nous te remercions et te laissons repartir chez les Phéacien où une récompense t'attend car tu as été fort et tu as accompli cette tâche avec virtuosité tout en sachant que cela ferait du mal à ton fidèle ami. Au revoir à toi, ô aède aux chants envoûtants et à la voix de miel.


End file.
